


kissing problem

by the1the8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Intoxication, M/M, Partying, hot stuff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1the8/pseuds/the1the8
Summary: College was going great so far for Joshua, especially if he never knew who he always ended up making out with in the bathroom at every night party he went to.





	kissing problem

**Author's Note:**

> i'm late again and may not be as satisfied with what i have but i hope you all will enjoy this! ♡

Being free was what Joshua would called it, but he would regret it the moment he woke up with a headache. There was only pain running through his veins as he got up from the couch. His hand occupied his temple, having the need to ease the pain away if possible. He couldn’t recall how he got back into his dorms, not even realizing it’s actually his friend’s apartment until his eyes followed the snickering of Jeonghan, who was seen over the back cushions. 

“Go wash up and have some fresh tea, my alcoholic friend. Who told you to drink so much again?” Jeonghan smiled, curving his cup as a toast toward Joshua before he took a sip. “Your next class starts in 30 minutes.” 

Joshua fell back onto the couch, his eyes closing along with the thought of his late one-page essay that was meant to be due the night before. It was extended until the start of class and turning it in later would only deduct a few points from his grades. He didn’t mind that if he’s still passing at the midst of post-midterms. “I’m not going.” 

“You sure are lucky to have me as a friend.” Jeonghan chucked and set his cup down on a kitchen counter near him. “Seriously, get up, Joshua. Don’t you think my couch smells like you now?” Joshua whined, covering his face with his arms and by turning to side. Jeonghan rolled his eyes and headed toward the front door. “You better be gone when I come back or else I’ll make you wash the couch you’re leaking on. See you later.” 

Joshua got up eventually and he would dare to drink the tea Jeonghan made for him. He’s grateful as it would help him get through the day, especially if he had to get his paper done. 

Joshua ended up going to a nearby cafe after washing up and stealing some leftover dinner from Jeonghan’s fridge. He had done it so many times, Jeonghan probably wouldn’t notice. 

With his laptop still opened on a blank page with his coffee half drunk already, Joshua wondered when he’ll get it done. He checked the time, realizing it’s past the end of the class he skipped, but his mind transitioned to the party last night. He rubbed his temples, feeling a slight pain coming to him as he thought: being free must come with karma. 

It’s probably the sixth time it happened, not recalling anything after being intoxicated. Joshua could only remember drinking and dancing loudly. Anything else was a blur after drinking, like who he with or the conversations he had along with it. Joshua sighed at himself, swearing that he would not go to another party until the weekend. That was five days away but it would be four if he wanted to go on a Friday night. Luckily, he didn’t have class on Fridays so he nodded to himself, keeping that vow. 

Finally, his fingers started to type every bullshit he could think of. It was only one page, Joshua believed that he could get it done within thirty minutes and when the page was filled up, he quickly submit it online with a hard tap on his enter keyboard. He sighed loudly in relief, a stretch on the arms before he chugged down his cold coffee. When he packed his things away and stood up with the coffee cup in his hand, a person called out his name. His voice sounded familiar, as if Joshua had heard it in his dreams so he turned around to the source, not recognizing the man who was standing in front of him. 

“It’s Mingyu. We met a few times at a few parties?” Mingyu said with confidence. He grinned widely but it disappeared when Joshua blinked at him in confusion. “Oh, that’s right. You probably don’t remember.” 

Joshua’s eyes shrunk at him, trying to see if anyone he knew would pop up in his mind with such a name. He didn’t understand why Mingyu would be choking a laugh right then but he tilted his head. “Ah, sorry. I don’t remember who you are.” 

“That’s okay. We’ll see each other soon again.” Mingyu smiled. “Can we exchange phone numbers though?” 

“Sure, yeah.” Joshua smiled along as he gave Mingyu his number when Mingyu gave him his phone. Joshua was flustered at the sudden request as he could feel his sweat rolling down his face. Mingyu happily took his phone back, calling Joshua’s number right away. His phone rang and he looked at the numbers that appeared on his phone. “Mingyu, right?” Joshua checked. 

“Yep. I’ll see you around then.” Mingyu flashed another smile before he left the place with Joshua following after. 

The week went by fast, Joshua was glad. It was just another weekend to party to keep his mind away from his school work. Mingyu wasn’t heard of too since the encounter at the cafe. He guessed he could use this time to forget him. Nobody ever took him seriously anyway since entering college, whether it’s friendship or a lover. 

Joshua was already drunk thirty minutes in since he arrived at the party, he didn’t notice Mingyu calling his name through the crowded dance floor. He’s been watching him since the first encounter. Mingyu thought Joshua was cute when he bumped into him back then. Just the way how his eyes were hidden and how smile looked so innocent, Mingyu couldn’t help but be around him. Catching him at the cafe was coincidence, he thought, and maybe fate could be another word to describe it. 

Mingyu approached Joshua on the dance floor, pulling his arm so he could turn around. Joshua smiled the same each time and Mingyu grinned. “Joshua! It’s Mingyu.” 

“Oh, hey Mingyu! I didn’t know I’d see you here.” Joshua giggled, his hand holding onto Mingyu’s when he almost fell from his wobbly feet. “Let’s dance!” 

“O-okay!” Mingyu didn’t know why he hesitated. Maybe because he wasn’t intoxicated this time that his conscious self was realizing he needed to be careful. If he were to be honest, he wouldn’t get drunk that easily no matter how much he drinks. Maybe it’s just Joshua’s touches that kept him doing things he was comfortable with as he didn’t realize that yet. 

They held hands as they danced with the music blasting through their ears. They giggled together, having the fun they had always been doing at each party. It was a routine that Mingyu was used to. He changed it by setting Joshua down on a couch, handing him a cup of water so he could sober up a bit. Joshua took it, chugging it down quickly. He wiped the water that was dripping down his mouth and got up quickly, “I need to use the bathroom.” 

Joshua pulled Mingyu with him. Still flustered, Mingyu knew what was coming. He let him drag him through the crowded place until they reached the bathroom. Mingyu closed the door from behind as Joshua threw himself onto him, their lips clashing together. Joshua’s sneaky hand locked the door behind Mingyu as he pushed himself against him. Joshua’s arms hung over Mingyu’s shoulders while Mingyu’s hands found their way to Joshua’s hips. Their lips engulfed in each other’s mouths, heads moving side to side and jaws clawing against each other. It got messy with Joshua’s body having a hard time staying up. Mingyu could feel it so he pushed him backwards. He pulled Joshua up onto the sink counter as he could smell his scent that he hadn’t noticed before. Mingyu’s lips curved in the kiss with Joshua’s legs now at the sides of Mingyu’s body. Their bodies still connected and their lips still attacking each other until they lost their breath. Joshua’s arms loosen when he pulled himself back. Their eyes locked for a minute before Joshua whispered, “Mingyu?” 

It was getting hotter for Mingyu as he watched Joshua’s eye furrowed at him. He gulped and whispered back, “Yeah?” 

Then Joshua closed his eyes, falling asleep on Mingyu’s shoulder as Mingyu blushed and smirked in disbelief. 

\--- 

Joshua woke up with pain running through his head. He quietly groaned in pain with his lower palm warming his temple. No more drinking, he told himself. All of these hangovers were too much to handle even though he liked the feeling of it. 

He was still fighting it as he opened his eyes, noticing the unfamiliar room. He got up and turned his head around. He recognized the apartment style from choosing a lease at the beginning of the semester and he knew this was not his place nor Jeonghan’s. 

“You’re awake.” Joshua’s head turned to the voice. Mingyu walked over to him and sat on the arm of the couch that Joshua was sleeping on. He set a cup of water that he had onto the table beside Joshua. 

“Mingyu? Why am I here?” Joshua asked. Somehow, saying his name was giving him deja vu like he had done it before. The pain on his head attacked again as he closed his eyes hard, groaning again. He suddenly remembered something for once about last night, or he thought he did as he looked up at Mingyu. “Did you whisper sweet shit to me last night?” 

“What?” Mingyu bursted a laugh. A fist covered his mouth for a moment. Mingyu was surprised. He’s been doing that all the time during their hot session at each party, except last night’s. At least this gave Mingyu an idea that Joshua was forgetful when he’s not sober. Maybe that’s why Joshua never recognized him when they have their little time together in the bathroom. “I didn’t.” 

“Why do I remember that you did?” Joshua’s eyebrow furrowed again like last night’s. 

“So you finally remembered.” Mingyu nodded slowly and continued. “But I didn’t do that last night.” 

“What’s going on? Why am I so comfortable talking to you?” Joshua asked him when he should really ask himself that. 

“This is going to sound so funny,” Mingyu started, shaking his head. “But do you realize how many times we have made out at every single party we go to?” 

“You can’t be serious.” Joshua’s eyes widened. It shook him so bad, he just wanted to run away and hide himself. He finally realized what happened while he was drunk and living the life. 

“I’m serious, Joshua.” Mingyu said so nonchalantly, Joshua had to believe everything that was coming out of that hot mouth. Oh yeah, Joshua had to admit Mingyu looked attractive with the way he was. Maybe it’s his perfect body proportion and how tall he was, Joshua couldn’t come to a complete idea but he wondered how Mingyu could do _that_. Joshua’s face flushed in red when Mingyu continued. “And if you are serious too, you probably wouldn’t mind me asking you out.” 

Joshua couldn’t say a thing. He had so much questions running through him, like was Mingyu the one who’s been dropping him off at Jeonghan’s place?, and how did he not recall that was Mingyu this whole time who’s been kissing the hell off of him. Mingyu even asked for his number and now Joshua’s head was spinning; spinning for Mingyu that was. 

\--- 

A few weeks went by as Joshua and Mingyu’s relationship developed and every question Joshua wanted to ask were answered. Joshua stopped going to parties except for special occasions. Joshua finding out that Mingyu was a business administration major was a huge factor to that. In return, they ran their own little parties just for the two of them. Mingyu taught some tricks on how to not get drunk fast for Joshua and got a punch for every “just don’t drink” he said. Mingyu just thought Joshua should stop because he couldn’t remember anything when he gets drunk, but he did think that Joshua was definitely a hot dominate kisser when he’s drunk. Revealing it would make Joshua shut him up with lips, which he wouldn’t mind at all. After all, Mingyu was taking everything seriously with Joshua. Being truthful (and maybe hot) was what they both wanted, if it were to be like how they were feeling when they first met each other.


End file.
